Nico Ingenuo
Nico Ingenuo '''is a side character and ally featured primarily in ''Donati and Rono's World Tour ''and appearing briefly in the third part. He is saved by Rono from Leonardo Barbu for a small sum of money, but when Nico doesn't have the money, Rono forces Nico to follow him and Donati throughout the world to give President John Adams the stand arrow before the Seven Deadly Seas can get their hands on it. In the process, Nico acquires a stand, fights multiple life-threatening people, and even kills pirates only at the age of 12. He grows up to be a food scientist in Argentina after the events of the World Tour. Appearance Nico has a brown bowl-cut that covers his eyes. At first he wears normal, peasant Italian clothes, but later sports a 90s green hoodie and sneakers. Personality "It's too bad sucking balls isn't a well-paying job, because then you'd be a millionaire by now." Nico first appears as shy, timid, and weak. He would usually be a bystander while Donati, Rono, (and sometimes Albert), fight stand users hired by Captain Red Dead to kill them. Also, Nico hated Rono at first for keeping him captive, but they both quickly grew to become excellent friends. Nico is very observant, shown by how he is able to predict a stand user's next move just by their body language. After fighting one of The Seven Deadly Seas' many stand-wielding assassins (Kofero and Down Under) he acquired his stand for the first time. Because of this, Him and Rono's friendship becomes stronger. This bleeds into his personality, as Nico soon becomes more cocky and selfish like Rono. He is also very curious and enjoys to ask many questions, specifically relating to someone's family heritage or monetary situation. Relationships Nico has created many relationships throughout the series, since he is one of the main characters. Allies '''Rono Matamoros: Rono is one of Nico's main best friends, but the two didn't get along the first moment they met. Nico soon admires Rono and looks up to him while considering him a kind strong person. In turn Rono also relies on Nico during battles and is impressed by his bravery. Donati Perachino: Nico looks up to Donati as a strong ally, although he is put off by Donati's more serious tone. Their cooperation during the fight against Sweet Child O' Mine had Donati act as a mentor figure to Nico. Donati also grows to see Nico as a good friend and a reliable person, enough so that he chose him to go to Queens, NY and investigate his missing son in Part 3. Poldoto: '''Nico is shown to really like Poldoto. He is often seen playing with the hamster, and in turn, Poldoto heals Nico more often then other members of the team. '''Ana Bella De Rosa: Nico is good friends with Ana Bella. Nonetheless, Nico (along with Rono and Albert) are mildly jealous of Ana Bella's relationship with Donati, as Rono himself hasn't had a girlfriend. Sonkei Kobayashi: Though Nico never met Sonkei, judging from the stories he was told about him, Nico grew to appreciate Sonkei's contributions to the fight against the Seven Deadly Seas. Jantos Katz: At first, Nico hated Jantos for his exaggerated cockiness and selfish personality. Nico soon, however, grew to respect Jantos' stand and mysterious character. Enemies Captain Red Dead: '''Nico, after learning of Red Dead's plan and goal, came to deeply loathe him to the point he would attack him on sight. He especially hated the corrupt pirate, after he killed Leonardo Barbu, one of Nico's close allies. '''Augustine Manaña: While there is little interaction between the two, Nico hated Augustine for trying to kill him and his friends. '''Albert Wisaad: '''Albert is the only team member that Nico hates. This is shown when Nico slammed some doors between Albert's neck in anger, nearly choking him. Abilities and Powers Stand Nico wields the stand Great Balls of Fire. He obtained the stand after a close battle between Kofero and Down Under, in which he stabbed himself with the stand arrow to gain a new ability. Great Balls of Fire can launch orbs or frisbees that act as punches, pushing through anything it touches. The orb/frisbee is also unaffected by gravity. Observation Skills Nico tends to carefully observe his surroundings and verbally takes notes of everything remotely interesting to him; this habit allows him to discern the nature and subtleties of the attacks against him. Nico also regularly calculates probabilities, like the chances of someone being safe through selected factors History This section is unfinished. It will be worked on later. Trivia * Nico's tendency to ask questions is heavily based off of Nicholas Cage. * The bowl-shaped haircut Nico has is a reference to his stand as it is spherical. * Nico enjoys sports since most of them are played with balls. This is also a reference to his stand. * His stand's color and personality stems from Koichi and Speedwagon from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.